


[Podfic] Never Was A Badger So

by dapatty, inkjunket, miss_marina95, Rindle



Category: Bandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: Author Summary: "Apparently," he said as they made their way out of the store, "I have a soft spot for spazzy Hufflepuffs."





	[Podfic] Never Was A Badger So

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Was A Badger So](https://archiveofourown.org/works/57439) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



> Created for Podfic Polygons 2018!  
> Roles:  
> Fic chosen by inkjunket  
> Recorded by miss_marina95  
> Edited by dapatty  
> Coverart by Rindle

coverartist: Rindle

Length: 00:16:32

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Polygons-Never%20Was%20A%20Badger%20So.mp3) or [ M4A ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Polygons-Never%20Was%20A%20Badger%20So.m4a)

Streaming also available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
